Nightmare
by ZombieAngel
Summary: Levy wakes up from the most awful nightmare and runs to the only man she wants to see, sorry, suck at summaries but hey ho, Gajevy ahead, yaaay! ONESHOT Gajeel nightmare added as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

 **By: ZombieAngel**

 _I do not own the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima so enjoy and don't forget to review, oh and the artist of the Gajevy picture is called RBoz, if you love Gajevy then check out her art, it's amazing :3_

* * *

 ** _"Gajeel, no!" She screamed, hand outstretched as tears blurred her vision, his hands were thrown out as he shielded her from the blast that knocked him backwards, taking her with him as he took the full force of it. Her hazel eyes were clutched tight as they hit the floor painfully, skidding across the gravel that scraped at her skin, burning and grazing it. They stopped when she hit a wall with enough force to crack it and she yelped, whimpering as she tried to steady her head that was spinning. She looked down at the man laid on her legs, her hazel eyes wide, his... his chest, it was, hollow, his ribs and lungs were showing, blood was gushing from him and on to her skin. The smell of chard flesh and that fresh, warm blood made her stomach churn as her own chest began to feel compressed. Her throat was burning as tears stung her eyes, she clutched on to his ruined tunic. "N-no... you are not dead... Gajeel, please... wake up... please!" She begged as she touched his face, looking around for someone, anyone to lend her a hand._**

 ** _It was like a war zone, the town was torn to shreds, smoke and flames rose high above her, the heat all but suffocating her. Her friends, guild mates, the towns people... everyone, they had no time... it all happened so fast... the dragons, they broke through the gate like ants, shrouding the town in fire and ash._**

 ** _"G-Gajeel... I need you... please, wake up... there's things... things I never told you... things I never... got to say... please just d-don't leave me alone here... I love you, I love you, Gajeel, please, wake up!" She cried, stroking his long, black hair, knowing she would never see those beautiful, red eyes again, she'd never here his odd laugh, he'd never drive her crazy again with his stupid nicknames. Her heart, it was aching, tearing apart, she felt completely and utterly broken, left in a dying world..._**

Levy shot up, panting, sweating, her blue hair was sticking to the nape of her neck and she blinked, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. Her white vest top was drenched and she felt so uncomfortably hot as she wiped away the drops of water on her skin. She could feel her heart beating painfully hard in her chest and she looked around her room. The sun was coming up, turning the sky a beautiful shade of orange that made her heart skip for a moment and she stared at her clock, 7:23 AM. She couldn't wait, she had to go, Levy flung her blankets from her and dived out of the bed, her hazel eyes wandered around her book filled floor for the nearest clothing.

Levy spotted the white and green dress that she hadn't worn in a while and she plucked it up from on top of the pile of books. It was closely styled to her favourite white and orange dress only it had no sleeves at all and it zipped up with a green bow on the cleavage and green lace going around the gossamer skirt hem. She slipped in to it and pulled up the zip before grabbing a fresh pair of white panties with a little pink, lace hem and silk bow. Levy grabbed her brush, running it quickly through her thick, cyan blue locks, pulling away the tangled mess of bed head. She grabbed her white dolly shoes that strapped around her ankles and ran towards her door, expertly dodging and jumping over piles of mind was full of those awful, nightmarish images of blood and carnage as she ran down the halls of fairy hills, her little feet stomping against the wood as she jogged down the stairs. She was panting lightly as she ran out of the building, the orange light blinding her for a moment and she shielded her eyes. As her eyes adjusted, her heart almost rose to her throat when flames scoured her vision, only to disappear within a second.

The streets were completely bare, with no one being awake yet and the only sounds were the birds tweeting their morning song and her shoes slapping against the cobbles. She was sweating lightly as she let her legs guide her towards the large house on the outskirts of the town, a run down shack that looked almost dilapidated. One of the bottom windows were boarded up with iron, the door was a heavy metal one and the roof had metal patches dotting the bricks. The stone walls had vines creeping up them and she had every sense to turn away but she knew who lived there and he was less of a monster than most claimed him to be. She ran up the wooden porch and began banging on the door like a crazed lover. After a few moments of waiting and her heart calming, she let out a breath, of course he wouldn't be awake and what was she thinking? She sighed as she turned, she felt so silly and tired now, she felt like she hadn't slept for days as she yawned and stretched. Her little legs groggily moved towards the stairs as she rubbed her eyes.

"Levy...?" A confused, deep and tired voice asked, making her heart jumped and she turned, he was stood in the door way, his long, black hair a dishevelled mess, rubbing his own sleepy eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt which made her blush as she stared at he well toned, sun kissed chest, he wore some grey sweat pants that hung low on his hips, showing her the black trail that started at his belly button and disappeared behind the clothing.

"G-Gajeel... s-sorry, I did-didn't mean to wake you... sorry, I'll just... be going!" She squeaked and he blinked at her, his ruby eyes showing slight concern as his piercings shone in the light like jewels.

"No, what's up, it must be important and quarter to eight so... what is it?" He questioned and she shook her head attempting to flee but he stepped forwards, grabbing her wrist and making her look up at him. "What's wrong, Levy?!" He said more sternly and she bit her lips as she looked down, well he'd either laugh or comfort her and she didn't mind which because it meant that it was still just a dream.

"I had a nightmare... on the day the dragons came, they overpowered us... everyone was dead, there was so much fire I could barely breath this dragon, he was going to kill me but you came out of no where, you shielded me from the blast... there was so much blood, I couldn't stop it and you died before I got to say it, I was so scared and I couldn't stop crying!" She explained, getting more and more hysterical until tears welled up in her golden eyes. Levy could feel herself shaking as she tried to stop her sobs, she wasn't expecting him to grab her by the shoulders and pull her against him. His warmth was comforting as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"You're such an idiot, it was a dream, I'm still here, the towns still here and the only dragon you have to worry about is me ghihi!" He laughed and she nodded with a slight giggle, feeling her silly fear melt away when she heard his odd laugh.

"I'm sorry I woke you up... I just needed to see you!" She smiled and stared up at him as he shook his head and she laughed at his wild hair. It looked like a puffy, black cloud atop of his head, he looked like a lion and he smirked down at her.

"So what were you going to say to me... y'know, before I died?" He asked and her eyes went wide when her own words echoed through her mind. 'I LOVE YOU' bold and neon like a sign to a racy club blinked at the forefront of her brain.

"Nothing!" She squeaked as she pulled away and backed off, she couldn't tell him that, one, it was embarrassing, two, she had no idea if he felt the same way and three, he would tease the hell out of her.

"Come on, shorty, what were you gonna' say?" He pressed, stepping towards her and she shook her head, waving her hands dismissively as she kept moving backwards, her foot slipping on the steps she forgot were there and she yelped. Gajeels reflexes were faster than her fall and he shot his hand out, grabbing her waist and pulling her up right.

"I love you!" She mumbled and he blinked in confusion at her words, clearly not functioning properly as he registered what she had said.

"Wh-what did you say?!" He stuttered and she reached up, grabbing him by either side of his face and pulling him down so he was her height. Well it was now or never.

"I love you, Gajeel Redfox!" She said confidently and he spluttered as she smashed her lips to his, she could feel his tenseness and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He relaxed and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. It was a gentle, slow and passionate kiss and she opened her lips to give him more of her, he obliged and pulled her tongue into a gentle dance. He tasted of metal and whiskey but she didn't mind, she was kissing Gajeel Redfox, the scariest damn man she had ever met and also one of the most caring and honest people she had ever met but more importantly, he was the man she loved. She pulled away, panting and lightly blushing, she opened her hazel eyes and stared up at him, his own eyes full of wonder and confusion.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, you should have nightmares and run to me more often!" He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child!" She laughed and he nodded before bending down to kiss her cheek, her heart began racing and he smiled, a genuine, heart stopping smile.

"I love you to, Levy..." he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear and she kissed his cheek back in response. "Now, what say we go inside and I'll make us some breakfast and we can sleep after?" He questioned and she nodded excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" She grinned as he took her hand and lead her inside the old house. She was safe, he was safe and he loved her, she knew he would protect her, even from nightmares...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare: Gajeel version**

 **By: ZombieAngel**

 _I do not own the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima so enjoy and don't forget to review, oh and the artist of the Gajevy picture is called RBoz, if you love Gajevy then check out her art, it's amazing :3 Okai so i was only going to do a one shot but an angsty Gajeel was calling to me so here ya' go, hope you like it._

* * *

 ** _"Levy, Levy, where are you!?" He yelled out in to the darkness, his legs ached from running, his face was bruised and bloodied from fighting the invisible men. They had come out of nowhere, even his heightened senses couldn't detect them, they overpowered him and took her, all he could remember was her screaming for him to come and save her._**

 ** _"Gajeel... why didn't you come and save me?" He heard her eerie whisper and he darted around, squinting in an attempt to see her in the darkness._**

 ** _"Levy, where are you, come out, please!?" He begged, the pit of his stomach felt heavy and his throat felt like a large lump was being pushed up it._**

 ** _"You didn't save me, Gajeel... why... why didn't you save me?" She questioned, she sounded so monotone... so emotionless and the worst thing was that he couldn't see her._**

 ** _"Levy... please... they knocked me out, I tried to help you, I really did... just please, come out!" He yelled, his voice pleading and he could feel his eyes burning, he hadn't cried in so long but he could feel all his pent up anger, sadness... all his frustration was building up._**

 ** _"Gajeel... they hurt me... they made me do things... such awful things and you didn't save me... you let them do those things to me!" She shouted, her voice full of anger and all but spilling with poison as he shook his head._**

 ** _"No... I would never let anyone hurt you... never, I promised I would protect you... and... I... failed..." his voice started to break when he noticed why he couldn't smell her scent, why he couldn't see her... because she wasn't there... she wasn't with him any more._**

 ** _"You failed... you failed... you can't protect me... you can't even save me... that's why you're always alone... because you fail to protect people... you're weak... pathetic and I hate you... I hate you, Gajeel!" She laughed evilly, her words stabbing him in the chest and he fell to his knees, clutching his head._**

 ** _"No, no... don't say that... I am strong, I will protect you... I promise... please... don't hate me... Levy... I can't survive without you... I love you... don't... don't say that you hate me please!" He begged, tears dripped down his face as he shook his head, his heart was banging painfully against his ribs and he felt like his whole body was being crushed under the weight of the world._**

 ** _"No one loves you, no one wants you, Gajeel... you disgust me..." she whispered in his ears and he snarled, this wasn't her... this person, it was one of the invisible men. He growled as his skin began to change, growing smoother, sharper and he whipped around, plunging his blade in to their stomach. His eyes saw the vibrant shade of blue but he was to slow, he felt blood trickle down his sharp fingers and he stared in to her confused and pained, wide, golden eyes._**

 ** _"G-Gajeel... why!?" She choked, blood pouring from her mouth and she stumbled as he grabbed her waist, his own eyes wide with shock as he pulled his hand from her and turned it back to it's normal shape._**

 ** _"Le-Levy... Levy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fuck... you're gonna' be all right, I'll get Wendy... shit, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, please... forgive me...!" He cried as he held her stomach, trying feebly to stop her bleeding out as she coughed and spluttered, his fingers soaked in the red liquid as he cradled her._**

 ** _"Silly, Gajeel... d-don't cry for me... I know you... never meant it...!" She wheezed as she touched his cheek, wiping away his tears. Why was she forgiving him? He wanted her to forgive him but he didn't deserve it._**

 ** _"Fuck... stop bleeding... please... you won't survive if you... you... Levy... no... no... please... please don't be dead... Levy... wake up!" He sobbed, his voice cracking as he clutched her to his chest, her hand fallen from his face and lifeless beside her. All he ever wanted to do was protect her... but he couldn't and it was his own fault she was gone. He felt like a wolf who had been abandoned as he roared up at the blackness, begging for her to come back._**

Gajeel gasped as he opened his eyes and straightened in his seat, startled and slightly red eyed from crying as he looked around. He was confused at first, seeing nothing but books around him until he saw the face of his porcelain shrimp staring up at him looking startled.

"Gajeel... are you okay, you looked well... upset?" She questioned, her face full of concern and he grumbled as images of himself holding her lifeless body filled her mind.

"Just a bad dream, shrimp, nothin' to worry about!" He mumbled under his breath, laying his head back on the only desk in the guild library and she frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it, dreams are suppose to be directly linked to your subconsciousness so maybe it will help ease what ever is going on in there!?" She smiled, that damn smile that always seemed to almost stop his heart.

"No, like I said, it's nothin' to worry about..." he told her and she pouted, her little cheeks puffed out and she scowled, going back to her reading like a spoilt child. Her beautiful, cyan hair lay in waves at her creamy shoulders, her orange dress lay at her sides smoothly and her hazel eyes shone gold in the light, damn she was beautiful but he would never admit it out loud. Gajeel watched her as she occasionally glared at him over her book and he rolled his eyes, she took any chance she could to learn about people around her, she was such a geek it was unreal. "Jeez, stop yer' pouting, I'll tell ya' not like you need to know but you being mardy is unnerving!" He huffed and her face lit up with excitement.

"Yay, so, what was it about!?" She squealed excitedly, dropping her book like it was burning her hands to peer up at him curiously.

"If you so much as snigger I'll stop talking, got it!?" He snapped and she nodded eagerly as he coughed and sat up properly. Gajeel felt so stupid talking to her about it but if it made her stop frowning then he didn't mind. "So, me and you were on a mission and all of a sudden it got dark, like I couldn't see two feet in front of my face... these guys came out of no where and started attacking us, I couldn't defend us and they knocked me out and took you. So... when I woke up I came looking for you but you were gone, then I heard your voice, you were asking me why I didn't come to save you and I was, you know I would, I wouldn't let someone hurt you!" He took a breath, calming himself as he felt himself getting angry. "You were saying that you hate me, that I was weak and couldn't protect anyone... I felt like fucking dying, you have no idea how much it hurt to hear those words coming from you... anyway, I ended up on my knee and you whispered in my ear, then I thought it was one of the men posing as you so I stabbed them... but it was you and you were so confused and bleeding... I tried to stop the blood but it just wouldn't stop and you forgave me... you fucking forgave me for stabbing you, I killed you and you still didn't mind... I felt like my heart was being torn from my chest and I... I felt like killing myself in that moment cause I've had rather died than lived without you!" He exclaimed and watched as she blinked up in shock at his words, damn, he'd said to much!

"Oh... Gajeel, that nightmare sounds awful... but... why me?..." She asked and he gulped, he couldn't figure out a quick enough response and so his mouth blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Cause I'm fucking terrified of losing you!" He growled out as quickly as possible and he saw her cheeks turn bright pink as she tried to hold back the smile of her beautiful face.

"Really... why, I thought you'd be more worried about Lily or Wendy?" She asked and he nodded, he did love his cat and the little dragon slayer was like a little sister to him but Levy, she was different. He always felt at home when she was around, though his heart was always racing but he liked the feeling, it felt like having butterflies in his stomach.

"I dunno'... maybe because... I... I... oh forget it, this was stupid!" He grumbled, his nerves getting the better of him as he laid his head back on the table with a groan. Why did she have to make him feel so... so shy? He felt like an idiot. Gajeel laid there, wallowing in his own broken pride when he felt his long, black hair being moved from his ear and he went rigid as his heart began beating like a jack-hammer in his chest.

"I love you too... idiot..." her light voice whispered and he relaxed yet his inside began to stir uncontrollably, his stomach felt like there was a million little butterflies whizzing around inside of it. His heart was beating in his throat and he couldn't even think as he looked up at her, confused at first but his mouth slowly turned in to a large grin.

"My little shrimp!" He laughed and reached over, pulling her across the table as she squeaked and he held her to his chest, he couldn't imagine feeling so happy but he was and it felt amazing. "I... love you as well..." Gajeel uttered out and kissed the top of her soft, blue locks that smelt of lavender and ink. She was his and he was hers... and that was something he would protect until his dying breath.


End file.
